Running Home
by lthisss
Summary: ROB AND BIG story based on ficitonal character, Laura Moran, who strives to become a pro surfer. After her goal is accomplished she lives the life she had always dreamed of. Everything is going great until she meets pro skater Rob Dyrdek and things go nut
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe this..." She said as she started pulling her clothes from drawers and throwing them in her big duffle bag. Tears were streaming down her face but she couldn't even feel them she was so upset.

Rob was behind her trying to explain to her, trying to do anything to make her not leave, "Laura, you have to listen to me, Georgia and I didn't do anything with each other!"

Georgia. She hated that name. She hated her. And at this moment in time she hated Rob too. She then quickly moved to the bathroom grabbing her toothpaste, toothbrush, and shampoo and putting them in her other worn out North Face backpack. She couldn't even respond to Rob. She had to get out, and no matter what anyone said, no one was going to stop her.

Rob was feeling even more worried then before if that was possible. When he tried to grab her arm she stopped dead was she was doing and looked down at his hand like it was burning her. She couldn't even look him in the eye. He quickly let go and said, "Laura please, if you are gonna let me explain at least say something, anything.."

It was almost as if she couldn't even comprehend what he was saying, like her brain had stopped functioning and she could only concentrate on getting as much of her crap as possible and getting out of there. She couldn't take this anymore, she didn't care if she had left more then half of her stuff at this place she would never call home again. She ripped her jacket out of the closet, put her backpack and duffle over her shoulders and walked out of the room. Rob was right there behind her the whole time, still talking she assumed, but she couldn't hear anything, only the sound of her heart beating in her ears.

Rob realized as she grabbed her purse and keys and made her way outside this might be his last chance to get her to stay. She couldn't leave him, she just couldn't. As she began unlocking her BMW white X3 and putting her bags in he tried to reason with her one more time. He turned her around by her shoulders, a little rougher then he wanted to, and said, "Laura you can't do this to me, I'm, I'll, I don't know what I'll do if you're gone.." Tears were actually forming in his eyes as he said this, and when she finally rose her eyes to look at him and he saw her, truly broken, he did cry. Black and Drama were present during all of this, but didn't really know what to do or say, but at this Black came up behind Rob and pulled him away from her. He didn't even have enough strength to protest.

"Come on Rob, just let her go for now," Black said softly.

As his fingertips left her body she just stood there for a moment, using the back of her car as support. As if she had finally snapped back into attention, she straightened up and went to the drivers seat. The windows, including the moon roof were all down since it was summer and she didn't care about putting them up, she just needed to get out of there.

As she turned on the ignition in the car, Rob realized this was it and struggled to get away from Black. She quickly backed out of the driveway as Rob kept yelling, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE, LEMME GO BLACK, LET ME FUCKING GO!"

When the car got into the street Rob finally got out of Black's grip and he ran down to the end of the driveway as a speeding car suddenly coming up behind Laura prevented him from going into the street. As her car went out of sight he crumpled onto the curb and sat with his head in his hands. He tried to control his emotions, but he couldn't. His shoulders began to shake as he quietly cried. She actually did it, she left him.


	2. Chapter 2

4 years before...

Laura stepped off the plane and into the airport feeling pretty gross. She hated flying, hated airplanes, and hated how she always felt like dirt when she got off of them. After a three and a half hour flight from Philly to get to the L.A. area of California. She was in town for her dream, to turn pro.

She had been surfing since she could walk, and granted at first they were only the waves of the jersey shore, but then she decided she needed to find bigger better waves. Laura worked during the fall and winter to save up money to travel during the summer to places known for their surfing like Hawaii, Australia, and California. Her family, surprisingly, was behind her and wanted her to be successful in her dream so they tried to help with traveling expenses when they could. She had done everything she could to boost up her skills and get her name out to various sponsers. Laura couldn't even count how many competitions she had been in, or how many times she had sent out videos, letters, and emails to Roxy and Rip Curl. She hadn't given up her education either. She went through college and high school taking every spare second she had to surf, or save up money to travel. She was now 21 years old and ready to finally fulfill her dream with this next competition. She knew that recruiters would be there from every important sponser and this was her chance to finally make it, she could feel it.

Not only did she have the talent, but when people saw her the first thing they thought of was the beach. She had tanned skin with some freckles here and there and natural strawberry blonde hair. When she was out in the sun her hair would turn extremely blonde, which sometimes bothered her because some people thought it was fake. She was very short, only 5'1", but she still could intimidate anyone. She also had the classic surfer body, slim and toned. Her determination and desire for everything she committed herself to made people know she wasn't someone to mess with. Outside of competitions and all of that serious stuff she was a pretty happy person. She loved to just relax and sleep, sleeping was one of her favorite things besides surfing, but she also loved hanging out with friends and going to parties.

She wasn't one to randomly hook up with guys -- unless of course she was extremely intoxicated -- she would rather be in a relationship or just have a bunch of guy friends. She had 4 serious relationships in the past two of which ended badly. The two jerkoffs, Matt and Austin, tried to force her to decide between surfing or them, it's obvious which one she chose. The other two, Jesse and Grant, ended because Laura thought of both of them as more like friends then something more. She still kept in contact with Jesse and Grant and considered them two extremely good friends. She knew that Grant still had feelings for her but just didn't admit it, but she wouldn't force herself into something she didn't want.

After finally collecting her medium sized duffle bag, worn out North Face backpack, and yes her surfboard, she got a cab to the place she was staying. It was a cheap condo type place right on the beach that the competition would take place at. All she wanted to do was get her bathing suit on and go out and practice her routine. She looked at her old SLVR cell phone that she had for over 3 years now to check the time, 12:10, perfect. She would get to her room in 40 minutes and be in the water in 42. Good thing the drive to Los Angeles wasn't too bad, she always loved that city at night and planned going there to party. The car ride seemed like an eternity but it was all worth it when she finally stepped onto the sand.

This was the life.


End file.
